Doceniony
by 19kisielek95
Summary: Draco znajduje pergamin na strychu w Malfoy Manor. Jak to, wraz z innymi okolicznościami wpłynie na jego życie?
1. Pergaminy

19kisielek95 przedstawia:

**Rozdział 1 - Pergaminy**

Draco był na strychu.

Kłócił się ostatnio z ojcem i nierozważnie powiedział, że nawet on nie jest idealny. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się tylko cwanie i powiedział, by znalazł jakąś lukę.

Blondyn postanowił to zrobić. To, że upiekło mu się nawet to, że był sługą Czarnego Pana jeszcze nic nie oznacza! Nie można pomiatać Draco Malfoy'em bez poniesienia konsekwencji!

Postanowił coś na niego znaleźć. Takiego haka. Wtedy już nigdy nie będzie poniżany przez własnego ojca! Nie będzie mógł mu rozkazywać!

Tylko, że kurczę… Tutaj nic nie ma. Przejrzał już stare księgi, zajrzał do szaf, kufrów… Nic nie znalazł.

_Cholera_ pomyślał. _To nie tutaj powinienem szukać! Przecież ojciec wszystko, co by świadczyło o jakimkolwiek niepowodzeniu by dawno zniszczył. Na pewno nie pozwoliłby temu ujrzeć światła dziennego!_

_Więc co? Gdzie coś takiego mogę znaleźć? To musi być miejsce, do którego ojciec nie ma dostępu. Gdzie kiedyś przebywał, a teraz nie może się tam dostać._

Już chciał wracać do swoich komnat, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Przy schodach, lekko z boku jedna z desek była lekko wystająca. Podszedł do niej.

Swoją szczupłą ręką przejechał po niej. Poruszyła się odrobinę.

Zaraz… Gdzieś tutaj widział śrubokręt. Zaczął znowu przeszukiwać stare półki. W końcu, z drugiej strony pomieszczenia go znalazł.

Podbiegł z nim do pamiętnej deski. Podważył ją trochę i… Poszło!

Zdjął ją szybko i zobaczył jakiś kawałek papieru. Interesujące…

Z wierzchu była biała, z wypaloną dziurą mniej więcej na środku. No… Może trochę bardziej położoną w prawo.

Podniósł skrawek papieru i… Nic na nim nie zobaczył. Kurde… Pomyślał. A zapowiadało się tak interesująco.

Schował mimo wszystko znalezisko do kieszeni szaty szkolnej, którą akurat miał na sobie. Założył ją specjalnie, by nie pobrudzić swoich drogich ciuchów. Ona i tak była czarna, a dzięki specjalnym czarom nie brudziła się.

Ruszył w stronę swoich komnat, by kazać skrzatom go spakować. Jutro zaczyna się szkoła.

**********

Draco musiał wstać bardzo wcześnie rano, by zdążyć na pociąg. Zanim się tam dostał, miał jeszcze uroczyste śniadanie w domu.

Matka blondyna umarła już rok temu, podczas ostatecznej wojny z Voldemortem. Teraz już nikt nie obawiał się wymawiać jego imienia – wszyscy zobaczyli, jakim był szaleńcem i nieudacznikiem. A wszystko za sprawą tego… Pottera! Przez niego stracił osobę, którą kocha… Zabił ją osobiście. Przeklęty okularnik. Zapłaci mu za to!

Draco aż zacisnął mocniej rękę na sztylecie. Jako czysto krwiści czarodzieje jadali tylko sztyletem – tradycja.

- Co się dzieje, synu? – Zapytał Lucjusz. Ironiczny uśmiech zdobił jego twarz.

- Nic takiego, Ojcze. – Chłopak silił się, by jego głos brzmiał dostojnie. Starał się ukryć jego drżenie wywołane wspomnieniami widoku śmierci matki. Nie było by w tym nic takiego – i tak jej za bardzo nie znał. To ojciec go wychowywał. Po prostu nie mógł znieść, że Potter pokonał któregoś z Malfoy'ów!

- Znowu o tym myślisz, tak? – Co? Skąd on wie… Cholera! Pewnie znowu zajrzał w jego myśli. Jego ojciec okulmencję opanował doskonale.

- Tak. – odpowiedział po prostu. Nie było sensu się wypierać.

- Draco… Zrozum, nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

- Jak to?

- Nie wiem jak ty, lecz ja nawet na tym skorzystałem. – No tak… jakby mógł zapomnieć. Od śmierci jego matki Lucjusz przestał się skrywać z jednym ze swoich sekretów – Severusem. Mężczyźni byli ze sobą i niedawno wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli. To dlatego Snape był jego ojcem chrzestnym.

- Wiem… Ale ja i tak tego dupka nie lubię. Nawet mało powiedziane… Nienawidzę go. I nawet nie próbuj mnie znowu namawiać, bym się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. To jest mój wróg!

- Chłopcze, musisz w końcu zrozumieć, że to by było nam na rękę. Było, nie było – teraz jest wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata. Każdy, kto się z nim zadaje, jest górą. Na pewno nie chcesz spróbować?

- Nie. – Padła zdecydowana odpowiedź. – Czy ojciec nigdy nie zrozumie, że to jest po prostu niemożliwe? Ja go nienawidzę, i on mnie nienawidzi. Nie ma szans, byśmy to mogli zmienić.

- Szkoda…

Reszta posiłku odbyła się już bez zbędnej rozmowy.

Draco nigdy nie lubił jadać z rodziną. Te wszystkie maniery i tak już miał wrodzone, nie chodziło o to… Atmosfera mu się po prostu nie podobała. W Hogwarcie można było porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, pośmiać się, pożartować, ponarzekać… Tutaj to wszystko było zabronione. Sam nigdy nie mógł pierwszy się odezwać – nie przystoi mu.

Podziękował za posiłek i wrócił do swoich komnat. Tak… tylko w nich czół się w tej willi jak w domu. Tutaj na szczęście nie dociera ta straszna atmosfera manier i dostojeństwa.

Czasami nawet sobie tak myślał… Że ma tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Nie lubił rozmawiać z towarzystwem na takim poziomie. Z mądrą osobą – owszem. Lecz z kimś, kto jest przekonany, że jest lepszy od innych, a NIE JEST… To go wkurzało.

On oczywiście mógł tak robić, ponieważ był bardziej ważny niż inni. W końcu rodzina Malfoy'ów to nie pierwsza lepsza czysto krwista rodzina, tylko Malfoy'owie – jeden z najlepszych gatunków. Ale inni? Oni nie mają prawa się wyróżniać. Są po prostu _gorsi._

Tacy Weastley'owie na przykład. Oprócz rodowodu co takiego mają, że są czysto krwiści? Nic! Ani manier, ani dostojności, ani tego… Poczucia wartości własnej osoby. Tak, to jest tutaj chyba najważniejsze.

Rozmyślając tak nad tym wszystkim Drago włożył jeszcze na wszelki wypadek swoją starą szkolna szatę do walizki. Co roku kupuje sobie nową, lecz… Nie chciał, by powtórzyły się zeszłoroczne wydarzenia, kiedy to musiał być z Longbotonem w parze na jednych eliksirach. To była taka swego rodzaju kara od Severusa, za zrobienie zbyt dużego zamieszania. Ten niedołęga wtedy wylał na niego cały eliksir, a jego szata zaczęła płonąć. Przez następne dwa dni nie mógł chodzić do szkoły. Musiał czekać, aż rodzice dostarczą mu nową.

Zabrał swój bagaż i ruszył schodami na dół, aż doszedł do drzwi wejściowych. Na miejscu czekał już na niego Lucjusz.

- Gotowy? – Zapytał. Draco potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. – No to jedziemy.

Teleportowali się do swojego domu w Londynie i wsiedli do podstawionej czarnej limuzyny. Zawsze tak dojeżdżali do dworca – teleportacja na niego bezpośrednio była by zbyt niebezpieczna.

Przez cały czas w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali. Dopiero gdy byli już na miejscu, a Draco zauważył Pansy oraz swoich dwóch goryli i chciał już odejść usłyszał:

- Uważaj na siebie synu. Przyjdź wieczorem jak chcesz do komnat Severusa, będę tam.

- Ale po co? Nie będę wam przeszkadzał.

- Nie bądź pyskaty, Draco. – Lucjusz trochę zirytował się. – Chciałem ci po prostu powiedzieć, że będę tam przebywał dosyć często. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, przychodź.

- Obrze, ojcze. – Odpowiedział szarooki, a następnie podszedł do szkolnych znajomych. Lucjusz chwilę później znikł.

- Cześć Draco! – Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję. Oddał uścisk delikatnie i wtedy zobaczył… Jejku. Ten chłopak umie każdą chwilę popsuć!

Przestał całkiem myśleć o tym, co go otacza i zaczął obserwować Pottera witającego się z przyjaciółmi. Tak naprawdę, to trochę im… Zazdrościł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wyglądają na tak szczęśliwych!

Przytulali się na powitanie i całowali w policzki. Jejku… Czy oni nie wiedzą, że właśnie w taki sposób przenosi się choroby? I to jego własny ojciec chciał, by z nimi się zakolegował!

Tak… Ten Weastley nie mógł się odczepić od panny Granger. Nie lubił go. Do samej dziewczyny nic nie miał, nawet by mógł ją lubić, ponieważ jest bardzo mądra i imponuje mu, gdyby nie fakt, że należy do „Świętej Trójcy Hogwartu" jak to się ostatnio zaczęło ich nazywać. Nienawidził tego stwierdzenia. Ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu z tym… Widokiem.

A ten obraz był już nawet śmieszny. Ta mała Weastleyówna przylgnęła do wybrańca i nie chciała się oderwać. A Potter… Potter patrzył się na przechodzącą obok nich Cho. Doprawdy… Zabawne.

Nagle ktoś szturchnął go dość mocno w ramię. Skrzywił się z bólu i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Bleise'a.

- Stary… Znowu to zrobiłeś. Co w nim takiego jest, że nie możesz oderwać wzroku od tego Pottera? – Zapytał z przesadnym akcentem. Draco uśmiechnął się. Ten chłopak zawsze szuka kłopotów.

- Nic szczególnego. Po prostu naśmiewałem się z Weastleyówny, Porrera i Panny Cho.

- Ach tak, taki trójkącik miłosny sobie urządzają… Ale to i tak nie zmienia sprawy, że zawsze nie możesz oderwać od niego wzroku. Słuchajcie – zwrócił się go goryli i Pansy – A może nasz Dracuś zakochał się w Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył, co? Słuchajcie, mamy nową parkę!

Chłopak sam chyba nie wiedział… Po jak cienkim lodzie stąpał. Przerażone miny pozostałego towarzystwa wyraźnie mówiły, że Zabini przesadził. Miał szczęście, że Draco ma dobry dzień…

- Engorgio - Powiedział Malfoy celując różdżką w głowę Bleise'a, a ona… Urosła prawie dwukrotnie.

- Coś ty zrobił! – Zaczął się wydzierać. – Co ja takiego ci zrobiłem?

- Powiedziałeś… O jedno zdanie za dużo. – Brzmiała odpowiedź. Blondyn jakby nigdy nic ruszył w stronę wagonu.

Nauczył się tego zaklęcia niedawno, czytając jedną z książek. Do dzisiaj nie miał okazji go wypróbować – a to była wprost wyśmienita okazja.

Usiadł w jednym z wolnych przedziałów. Nie przejmował się swoim bagażem, który zostawił na peronie – Crabbe albo Golye się tym zajmą.

Tak jak przypuszczał już chwilę później do przedziału wparowała Pansy, a za nią reszta załogi.

- Draco! Natychmiast zdejmij ze mnie to zaklęcie! – Usłyszał krzyk. Nie przejął się nim jednak.

- A co z tego będę miał? – to na chwilę uciszyło Zabiniego.

- Załóżmy, że postawię ci drinka podczas pierwszej wyprawy do Hogsmeade. Co ty na to? – Zapytał.

- Hm… No dobra. Ale z najlepszą wysky.

- Niech stracę.

- Reducjo. – Powiedział. – Swoją drogą to dziwne, że nie znasz zwykłego zaklęcia zmniejszającego.

- Nie wiedziałem, że można go użyć! – Zaczął się bronić. – Ale to nie uczciwe.

- Trudno. Twój pech.

Jeszcze długo tak przekomarzali się podczas podróży. Nie było nudno.

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi Draco poczuł potrzebę pójścia do toalety. Przeprosił wszystkich i wyszedł.

Ruszył wzdłuż przedziałów aż do końca wagonu. Wszedł do toalety i zaczął załatwiać swoją potrzebę, gdy nagle usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża. Zatrzymał się tuż przy drzwiach, za którymi znajdował się blondyn.

- Stary, mówię ci, że to tylko kawałek pergaminu! Po co chcesz się tak męczyć, by przeczytać to, co jest na nim napisane? – _Czy to możliwe? Tak… To mówił wiewiór! To znaczy, ze osoba, do której mówił to…_

- Nie rozumiesz? To musi być jakaś wskazówka. Nie na darmo Syriusz ją do mnie przysłał. To musi byś dowód na to, kto tak naprawdę zabił moich rodziców! – _Harry Potter we własnej osobie! Cóż za zbieg okoliczności! A jeszcze ciekawsza treść rozmowy…_ Draco zaczął słuchać dalej.

- No nie wiem… Jak dla mnie, to nadal nic niezwykłego.

- Zobaczysz jeszcze. Odkryję, co takiego zawiera ten pergamin. Muszę to zrobić! Wtedy w końcu… Może będę mógł mieć prawdziwą rodzinę.

- A my? Nas nie uważasz za rodzinę?

- Ta Ron, ale… To mój chrzestny. Muszę mu pomóc!

- Dobra… Harry, wracajmy do Hermiony i Ginny. Pewnie się denerwują.

- Chodźmy.

Poszli sobie. Malfoy zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

_Syriusz, Syriusz, gdzie ja to już słyszałem?... A to nie chodzi przypadkiem o tego zabójcę, Syriusza Blacka? Pierwszego, któremu udało się uciec z Azkabanu? Szaleńca? _

_Proszę, proszę… Więc on jest ojcem chrzestnym wybrańca. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności! Jeżeli Potter pomaga mu się ukrywać, to on także zostanie zamknięty w więzieniu. _

_To może być moja szansa. Wszyscy zawsze uważają, że Potter jest taki idealny, taki dobry… Teraz to się będzie mogło zmienić. Muszę tylko sprawić, by to się wydało. _

Blondyn wyszedł z toalety i ruszył do swojego przedziału.

Resztę drogi był strasznie cichy i zamyślony. W jego głowie krążyły przeróżne myśli.

Na początek będzie musiał się dowiedzieć co to za pergamin. Później trzeba będzie go jakoś zdobyć – a to może nie być proste.

Następnie będzie musiał rozwiązać tą zagadkę. To może nie być łatwe, jednak… Na pewno da radę. To nie może być takie trudne.

W końcu dopnie swego. Tak naprawdę, gdzieś w środku… Czuł się pominięty przez świat. W końcu on także narażał swoje życie szpiegując z ojcem dla Dumbledora, a jakoś nikt tego nie pamięta. W potoku wszystkich zdarzeń minionej wojny nikt nawet nie zdążył zapamiętać, że to między innymi dzięki Draco Malfoy'owi wygrano tą wojnę.

To on narażał swoje życie i zdrowie, które i tak już zostało wyniszczone przez Cruciatusy, by uratować innych. By trwać po tak zwanej „dobrej stronie". I co mu tego przyszło? Inni nawet mu nie chcą uwierzyć, że to zrobił. Myślą, że stał po stronie tego szaleńca – a to czyste kłamstwo. Traktują go jak zdrajcę. Nie potrafią wyobrazić sobie nawet, dopuścić do siebie to, że im pomógł i jest z nimi.

Nawet taki Harry Potter na przykład. Myśli, że Malfoy'owie teraz opłakują śmierć Voldemorta – swojego pana. A jak on się dostał na pole, na którym odbywało się spotkanie śmierciożerców? Skąd Dumbledore wiedział, gdzie ono się znajduje? Nie ma zielonego pojęcia! A to właśnie Draco z ojcem mu to wszystko powiedzieli. Jego matka nie chciała się w to mieszać, uważała, że to niedorzeczne. Nie powiedziała jednak o wszystkim Riddle'owi.

To wszystko jest bardzo niesprawiedliwe. No bo co takiego zrobił ten cały Potter? Nic! Tylko rzucił avadę! A cała reszta… Odwalili ją za niego inni. Nie zrobił tak naprawdę nic innego, jak wycelowanie różdżką, wypowiedzenie zaklęcia i trafienie w cel. Co to za sztuka?

A Draco? On przez pół roku był narażony na kłamstwa, grę i udawanie. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak – natychmiast by został zabity. A ile to razy go torturowano zaklęciami tylko dlatego, że Czarny Pan miał zły dzień? Ile razy był obłapiany, poniżany przez innych śmierciożerców? Albo najgorsze… Ile razy musiał zabijać niewinne dzieci i kobiety tylko dlatego, że Voldemortowi tak się podobało?

Wzdrygnął się na te wspomnienia. Przeleciał wzrokiem po towarzyszach.

- Zbierajcie się już, zaraz będziemy wysiadać. – Powiedział spokojnie. Mimo, iż to było zwykłe mruczenie pod nosem i tak wszyscy umilkli, by usłyszeć, co chce im przekazać. Nie ma to jak swoi – przynajmniej oni go szanują.

- Chodźcie, pociąg już staje. Ustawimy się w kolejce do wyjścia. – Powiedziała Parkinson. Zrobili to, a następnie zabrano ich do Hogwartu.

Gdy Malfoy już leżał w swoim pokoju prefekta był bardzo zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Snape, jako dobry opiekun wybrał go na ten, jakże uprzywilejowany status i dzięki temu miał własny pokój. Zważywszy, że był dopiero na szóstym roku, to nieźle go ustawił. Draco był za to wdzięczny ojcu Chrzestnemu.

Od jutra będzie musiał zacząć obserwować Pottera dokładniej – musi zorientować się, gdzie bywa w jakich godzinach, a co ważniejsze – dowiedzieć się, gdzie trzyma ten pergamin. Musi go wykraść.

Tylko… Okularnik nie może niczego podejrzewać. Trzeba się tak zakręcić, by niczego nie podejrzewał.

A może rzeczywiście chociaż _spróbuje_ z nim się jakoś porozumieć? Wtedy będzie mu o wiele łatwiej.

To przecież gryffoni – oni są strasznie łatwowierni i ufni. Może uda mu się to jakoś wykorzystać? Wtedy na pewno by nie zawiódł.

Ten plan mógłby nawet wypalić – może nawet upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! Ojciec chciał, by się zakolegował z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Tylko jak to zrobić? Przecież zawsze się nienawidzili.

Gryffoni są bardzo ufni. Jeżeli pomógłbym mu w jakimś problemie, powinien mi zaufać. To może nie być łatwe, ale… Powinien dać radę. Zdecydował – spróbuje znowu wyciągnąć rękę do 'przyjaźni' z Harrym Potterem. Tym razem nie będzie mógł jej odtrącić.

***

Draco podczas wieczornej kąpieli nie mógł przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć. To wszystko naprawdę bardzo go podniecało. Idea, że wykorzysta zaufanie samego Harry'ego Pottera, wybawcy świata czarodziejskiego była niesamowicie kusząca. Aż palił się do tego, by to jak najszybciej nastąpiło. Może i nie chciał zdradzić czarodziejskiego świata i go zniszczyć, ale z powodzeniem może pogrążyć Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Zresztą… Jak sama nazwa wskazuje powinien być kimś z problemami. Draco postara się mu je zapewnić!

***

CDN


	2. Turniej trójmagiczny

Obudził się dość wcześnie rano – tak jak zazwyczaj.

Nie lubił nigdy spać do późna. Uważał, że to strata życia. Wychodził z założenia, że czym mniej będzie spał, tym więcej będzie po prostu żył.

Ubrał się w codzienny strój w Hogwarcie i ruszył w stronę wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Nie miał za bardzo ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek ze znajomych – cały czas myślał o tym, co sobie postanowił wczoraj.

Zbliżyć się do Pottera… To prawdziwe wyzwanie. Jak to zorganizować? Prawdziwy orzech do zgryzienia.

Głowa już go zaczynała od tego wszystkiego boleć. No bo… Nie mógł nic konkretnego wymyślić. Jak ma to niby zrobić? Do tego potrzebny jest odpowiedni plan! A taki niełatwo ułożyć.

Przed wejściem na salę natknął się na chłopaka który od wczoraj zaprzątał jego myśli wraz z trójką swoich przyjaciół. Patrzyli się na niego złowieszczo. Malfoy jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił – postarał się tylko, by zmęczenie znikło z jego twarzy i przywdział maskę.

- Malfoy. – Powiedział okularnik.

- Potter. – Odpowiedział, jak na arystokratę przystało. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, chociaż do śmiechu mu wcale nie było. Robił to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia i dla zachowania odpowiedniego swojemu statusowi image-u.

- A ty co, fretko? Przybyłeś bez swoich goryli? Mamy nad tobą przewagę. – Tym razem odezwał się wiewiór. Blondyn zaczynał się coraz bardziej tym wszystkim irytować. Tak naprawdę czuł się bardzo zmęczony – trzeba było jeszcze trochę poleżeć w łóżku.

- Oj, aż mi was szkoda. Naprawdę myślicie, że moglibyście mieć przewagę? Więc macie rację. – A co mu tam. Przecież musi zacząć jakoś się zbliżać, a bez minimalnego chociaż uszczerbku na jego honorze się nie obejdzie.

Poskutkowało. Wszystkim szczęka opadła i wpatrywali się w niego w niemałym szoku. Dziwili się pewnie, jak on mógł im przyznać rację… Oh, chyba było warto.

- Touché*! – Zawołał Potter. Nieźle… Pomyślał Malfoy. Uwielbiał francuski, to dobrze, że Cholerny-Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zna chociaż znikome jego części. Draco miał nadzieję, że więcej. Wtedy być może ta znajomość nie byłaby taka zła.

- Więc Potter… - Zaczął. – Może masz ochotę mnie teraz bronić, co? Będziesz atakował niewinnego? – Zaczął się przedrzeźniać. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Ron, Hermiona, Ginny… Nie zwracajmy na niego uwagi. Chodźcie, bo potem nie zdążymy na lekcje. – Harry postanowił uciec i przemyśleć to wszystko, co tutaj się stało. Była to dla niego naprawdę bardzo niecodzienna sytuacja.

***

Blondyn na zajęciach swojego ojca chrzestnego wyjątkowo się nudził. W poprzednich latach nie miał takiego problemu, lecz w te wakacje dość dobrze się podszkolił. Mistrz Eliksirów często przebywał w Malfoy Manor i przygotowywał przeróżne mikstury ucząc tym samym Draco, jak to się powinno robić. Wszystko by było ładnie, pięknie, gdyby nie to... Że to wszystko, co powinien tutaj poznawać zna już na pamięć. Ileż razy można przerabiać to samo?

Powrócił myślami do Pottera. Tak... Wczorajszy wieczór był interesujący, a szczególnie przydzielanie do domów. nieźle się wygłupili...

_Dumbledore jak zwykle przemówił tym swoim starym, ochrypłym głosem. _

_- Drodzy uczniowie! - Rozległy się oklaski. Gdy już ustały, kontynuował. - Na pewno nie chcecie, bym was zanudzał, więc jak co roku powiem tylko kilka słów wstępu. Zaraz na stołach pojawi się jedzenie, więc będziecie mogli ucztować. Następnie odbędzie się przydzielanie do domów. Same standardy. - Przerwał, naradzając się chwilę z Panią McGonagall. - I jeszcze jedno! W tym roku ponownie organizujemy turniej trójmagiczny! Wiemy, że minęły dopiero dwa lata, a nie pięć, lecz poprzedni przyniósł tak dobre skutki, że postanowiliśmy go wznowić. Od dzisiaj będzie organizowany co dwa lata! A, i Pan Minister Magii zgodził się trochę obniżyć wymagany wiek do szesnastu lat. Dziękuję, teraz możecie już jeść!_

_Na początku nikt za bardzo nie przejął się jego monologiem. Lecz, kiedy wspomniał o turnieju... Na sali zaczęto szeptać. Wszyscy pamiętali, jak skończyło się to ostatnim razem. _

"_Profesor Moody, a raczej jego podróbka zaczarowała Magiczny Puchar, który uczestnicy musieli znaleźć w labiryncie w świstoklik. Jak się później okazało, zabrał Harry'ego i Cedrika w jakieś inne miejsce. _

_Wszystko, co tam się stało było ściśle tajne. Draco wiedział tylko tyle, że jego ojciec się tam znajdował wraz z Czarnym Panem i że pomógł Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył. Lucjusz nie chciał mu uwierzyć, że wie, że jeżeli coś jest tajemnicą, to powinno nią pozostać. Nie wyjawił mu nic. _

_Gdy wrócili, Harry Potter został okrzyknięty bohaterem. Zresztą… I tak nim był prawie od samych narodzin. Stał się także zwycięzcą turnieju. Jedyny plus tego był taki, że w tym już nie może brać udziału z powodu punktu jedenastego w regulaminie, który głosi, że jeżeli raz ktoś już go wygra już nigdy więcej nie może brać w nim udziału."_

_Zjedli wszystko konsultując się między sobą i plotkując o tym, kto w tym roku powinien wziąć udział w zawodach. W końcu nastąpiła ceremonia przydziału. _

_Dzieci były wyczytywane w porządku alfabetycznym. Gdy wymieniono nazwisko małej, blondwłosej dziewczynki o imieniu „Anna Ruclaft" znowu zaczęto plotkować._

_Jeden z kolegów Dracona szepnął mu do ucha, że do adoptowana córka profesora Lupina, który uczył tutaj jakiś czas temu. O tak, Malfoy go pamiętał…_

_Jakież było zdziwienie wszystkich, gdy przydzielono małą do Slytherinu. A to dziwne… _

_Reakcja Gryffindoru była niesamowita. Wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać na dom węża w taki sposób, jakby co najmniej rodzinę im wybili. Nikt z na zielono ubranych jednak się tym nie przejął – to było normalnością. _

_Dziewczynce naprawdę jakość tak dziwnie w oczy się patrzyło. Miało się wrażenie, że coś ukrywa lub wie o czymś, o czym inni nie mają pojęcia._

_Po którymś dziecku w końcu Ronald Weastley wstał z zamiarem przesunięcia się i zrobienia miejsca nowym domownikom. Gdy to zrobił… Nastąpił mały wybuch. Chłopak natychmiast cały się pokrył fioletowymi plamkami. Wybiegł z Sali, a za nim jego obstawa. _

_Cała sala zaczęła chichotać, a najgłośniej oczywiście Ślizgoni. W końcu Draco z cwanym uśmiechem na ustach zapytał:_

_- Który z was to zrobił?_

_Bardzo się zdziwił, gdy zarejestrował, że nikt inny jak panna Ruclaft podniosła delikatnie rękę do góry. 'Cóż… Może coś jeszcze z niej będzie' pomyślał. _

_- Jakżeś to zrobiła, kochana? I dlaczego? – Nie no… Musiała mieć jakieś powody. W końcu wystarczy popatrzeć na tego, kto ją wychowuje. Sam też na pewno umiał by coś takiego zrobić, lecz chciał wiedzieć, jak ta mała to osiągnęła._

_- Oj, bardzo prosto. – Jej głosik był skromny i dość cichy. Tak… Cicha woda brzegi rwie. – Wykorzystałam do tego mugolską chemię i czary. Rozcieńczony roztwór nitrogliceryny oraz zioła, a także zaklęcia, za pomocą których uaktywniło się to dopiero wtedy, gdy wstał. _

_Nieźle… Pomyślał Draco. Zauważył, że dziewczyna nie ujawniła dokładnie tego, czego użyła. Szczególnie z tej magicznej części. Z tego, co przypuszczał, to wiewiór pół nocy będzie musiał z tym walczyć. I dobrze, należało się gnojkowi. _

Blondyna z zamyślenia wyrwało głośne chrząknięcie.

- Panie Malfoy. Może podzieli się pan z nami tym, o czym pan tak zawzięcie myśli? – O nie… Snape jest zdenerwowany! Niedobrze! W tym roku Potter już nie uczęszcza na eliksiry, więc nie będzie miał na kogo przenieść złości. A niech to! – Milczy pan? Czyli nie ma pan zamiaru odpowiedzieć na pytanie? W takim razie… Proszę mi powiedzieć wszystko, co pan wie o eliksirze, który zaraz będziemy przerabiać?

- Eliksir rozśmieszający: eliksir, który powoduje śmiech u każdego człowieka. Przygotowuje się go ze skarabeuszy, imbiru i Pancernika.

- Bardzo ładnie… A jak należy je przygotowywać?

- Skarabeusze należy potłuc na jak najmniejsze kawałeczki. Korzeń imbiru posiekać w paseczki, a z pancernika dodajemy tylko żółć. Czy coś jeszcze, panie Profesorze?

- Nie, panie Malfoy. Wszystko poprawne. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. – Mówiąc to podszedł do następnych stolików.

Uf… Udało mu się tym razem. Gdyby nie wiedział, o czym mówią, było by dużo gorzej. Odetchnął w myślach z ulgą i znowu powrócił myślami do poprzedniego wydarzenia. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo… Trzydzieści sekund później zadzwonił dzwonek i lekcja była skończona.

Teraz czekała go transmutacja i obrona przed czarną magią. Obydwie lekcje są razem z Gryffindorem. Nie cieszył się zbytnio z tego powodu – chyba nie był jeszcze na to wszystko gotowy. Niby wiedział mniej więcej co ma robić, by zaczęli go traktować mniej wrogo i zbliżyć się do Pottera, lecz jakoś nie ma się do tego za bardzo jak zabrać. No kurcze… Potrzebuje jakiegoś punktu kulminacyjnego.

Sam nic tutaj nie zdziała. Musi wydarzyć się coś, co zadecyduje o tym, że zbliży się do Pottera. Ale tylko do niego – do reszty jego przyjaciół nie. Najlepiej by było, gdyby był dla niego ważniejszy, niż oni, ale nie wie, czy to możliwe. Gdyby tak się jednak stało… To byłoby cudownie! Nie musiał by się już niczym więcej przejmować. Tylko kogo można cenić bardziej niż przyjaciół… Chyba nikogo. W takim razie, jedynym sposobem jest… Nie, nie powinien tego robić. Ale w sumie… To prawda. Tylko wtedy, gdy uda mu się ich skłócić może coś tutaj zdziałać.

Ruszył w stronę Sali do transmutacji. McGonagall jak zwykle truła coś nie na temat, prawie zasypiał z nudów. A Czarna Magia? Proszę cię! Na tych lekcjach i tak się nie nauczy więcej niż od śmierciożerców. Po wszystkich lekcjach, których tego dnia miał wyjątkowo mało udał się do biblioteki. Nie dotarł tam jednak.

Gdy już chciał wchodzić po schodach zobaczył dość spory tłum idący w jego stronę. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co robi, ruszył wraz z nim. Były tam przeróżne domy, główni ci starsi ludzie. Gdzieś na końcu znalazł Zabiniego.

- Bleise, dokąd to idzie? – Zapytał.

- To ty nic nie wiesz? Przecież wczoraj Dumbledore o tym mówił! Przylatują zaraz Beauxbatons i Drumstrangu. Idziemy ich przywitać.

- Już? Dosyć szybko. – Draco zaczął zastanawiać się, po co ten pośpiech. Czyżby był tego wszystkiego jakiś ukryty powód? Szybko jednak jego myśli przybrały inny tor, gdy wyszli na dziedziniec. To co zobaczył… Naprawdę mu się spodobało.

Karece dziewczyn zamieniły się na kulki z kokardami na górze. Tym razem nie były już przez nic ciągnięte i wyglądały jak… Cukiereczki zapakowane na prezent. Drumstrang natomiast już nie popisał się tak dużą wyobraźnią, ponieważ przybył tym samym statkiem.

Nauczyciele zagonili ich z powrotem do środka i kazali iść do pokoi wspólnych na razie. W miarę, gdy Draco zbliżał się do dormitoriów Slytherinu słyszał coraz głośniejsze wrzaski i kłótnie. Zaniepokoił się trochę, bo… Teraz był prefektem. Powinien pilnować tutaj porządku, to był jego obowiązek. Jeżeli Snape to zobaczy… Będzie na niego wściekły.

- Co tutaj się dzieje? – Zapytał jakiejś nowej swojej podopiecznej, która dołączyła do jego domu wczoraj.

- Dumbledore przysłał tutaj cały Gryffindor. Z powodu goszczenia tylu gości musieli oddać swoje dormitoria Francuzkom, a ich przysłał do nas. Profesor Snape już tam jest i rozdziela wszystkich do nowych pokoi w lochach. – Opowiedziała.

Słysząc do Malfoy szybko pobiegł na miejsce zdarzenia. Co, do cholery oni chcą zrobić! Przecież oni się tutaj nie pomieszczą! I to dlaczego oni? Draco już by Krukonów wolał, ich by mógł sobie przynajmniej odpowiednio ustawić. Gryfoni są na to za uparci! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że ich domy się nienawidzą. Czemu chcą to ruszać? Czemu drażnią wilka? Czy naprawdę ta szkoła dla nich tak mało znaczy, by narażać ją na _wojnę domową_?

Dotarł w końcu do całego zgromadzenia i wypatrzył w nim Profesora. Podszedł do niego. _Jejku… Czy on nigdy nie zacznie się inaczej ubierać! Przecież te jego szaty są już chyba tak stare, jak on sam. Gdzie on je kupił, w mugolskim sklepie z kostiumami na bal przebierańców? Będę musiał o tym pogadać z ojcem._ _Teraz rzeczywiście wygląda tak, jak na niego wołają małolaty z domu węża: Severus-stracherus._

- Witaj Strache... To znaczy Severusie. Przepraszam, jestem zdenerwowany. – Poprawił się. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego chrzestny nic nie wie o swoim przezwisku.

- Draco, czyżbyś zaczynał się jąkać? – Odpowiedział. Kurcze… Chyba jednak wie. No nic, mówi się trudno. – Cóż, poradziłem już sobie prawie ze wszystkim sam. A, i tobie też kogoś przydzieliłem. Nie możemy pozwolić, byś w takich okolicznościach utrzymał swój osobisty pokój. Przydzieliłem ci pana Weastleya, gdyż żaden inny Ślizgon nie chciał go przygarnąć do swojego pokoju.

- Że co proszę?! – Wydarł się, zapominając a chwilę o manierach. – Severusie, nie rób mi tego. Naprawdę. Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Przecież my się pozabijamy!

- Oh, panie Malfoy… Niech pan pomyśli. To doskonała okazja do przyjaźni! – W głosie czarnowłosego dało się słyszeć kpinę. Chyba nieźle się bawił.

Blondyn nie może pozwolić, by uszło mu to na sucho. Nagle… Wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Oczywiście! Dlaczego o tym wcześniej nie pomyślał! To jest to! W końcu wie, jak rozwiązać męczący go cały dzisiejszy dzień problem.

- Profesorze, już bym z Potterem wolał mieszkać! – Wykrzyczał, niby z pretensjami. Zauważył, jak ojciec chrzestny uważnie mu się przygląda, jakby coś podejrzewając, a następnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tak, on już chyba wiedział, co Draco planuje. Nie mógł jednak przy tym mówić przy tylu osobach. Odpowiedział więc:

-Bardzo dobrze, panie Malfoy! Pana szkolny wróg, no no… Brawo, gratuluję odwagi. Dobrze! Więc to z nim pan zamieszka.

- Co? – Chłopak udawał zdziwionego i wstrząśniętego. Wpatrywał się w swojego Chrzestnego swoimi cudnymi, szarymi oczami. _Tak! O to mi chodziło! Nie mogę zmarnować tej szansy – muszę to wykorzystać. Potter na pewno nie będzie na tyle silny bez swoich przyjaciół, by nie dać się omamić. Poza tym, jeżeli wszystkie jego rzeczy zostaną przeniesione do moich komnat na pewno znajdę ten pergamin, o którym mówili. Jestem górą! Wiedziałem, że mi się uda. Przecież Malfoyom wszystko wychodzi! _

Nie przejmując się już niczym ruszył do swoich komnat. Musi przygotować odpowiednio sypialnie, by zmieścił się tam okularnik.

***

Harry stał ze swoim kufrem obok Hermiony i Rona. Czekali w kolejce, aż przydzielą ich do któregoś pokoju Ślizgonów. Chcieli być razem w jednym pokoju – dzięki temu będą mogli bardziej się do siebie zbliżyć. Dla bruneta to był bardzo dobry plan gdyby nie to, że wydawało mu się, że będzie tam balastem. Już od dawna wie, że Hermiona kocha się w rudzielcu i nawet więcej, on czuje do niej to samo, lecz nie zauważa tego. Potter nie chciał się wtrącać, ale czasami miał ochotę przemówić im w końcu do rozsądku i wszystko wyjaśnić.

Nagle zjawił się przy nim Zabini.

- Potter, Snape cię woła. – Zakomunikował tylko krótko i odszedł czym prędzej jakby bał się, że może się czymś od nich zarazić. Zielonookiego zdziwiło to trochę na początku, lecz wzruszył tylko ramionami, pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i ruszył w stronę swojego nauczyciela od Eliksirów, bojąc się tak, jakby miał go zjeść.

Zobaczył, jak jego znienawidzony nauczyciel patrzy na niego kątem oka, wydając w tym samym czasie różne polecenia. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał złe przeczucia: miał ochotę gryźć dolną wargę, a to nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Przezwyciężył wewnętrzny głos, mówiący mu, by uciekał jak najdalej i podszedł to tego 'Tłustego dupka', jak go w myślach zawsze nazywał.

- Witam, panie Potter. – Usłyszał jego wibrujący, poniżający i wyśmiewający głos. Harry'ego aż przeszły ciarki – Snape musiał przygotować dla niego coś naprawdę wrednego. – Przydzieliłem już pana.

- Więc gdzie mam iść? – Zapytał, wzdychając lekko, by się zrelaksować i przygotować na następujące nowiny.

- Będzie pan mieszkał w pokoju razem z prefektem. Znajduje się on na najwyższym piętrze lochów, numer 309. – Powiedział po prostu.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kto jest prefektem w Slytherinie. _O nie…_ - Pomyślał ze strachem i spojrzał w te kpiące z niego czarne oczy. Ten widok go tylko upewnił w jego przemyśleniu. _Tylko nie Malfoy!_

Nie mając większego wyboru, bo wiedział, że i tak nie wykłóci się z tym zgredem ruszył schodami na górę. Cholera, dopiero to wszystko zniósł, a teraz znowu ma to wszystko wnosić? Kurde…

Doszedł pod drzwi z numerem trzysta dziewięć. Znajdowały się jako jedyne na tym piętrze po tej stronie ściany. Oznaczało to… Że pokój ciągnie się przez całą długość tej ściany. Po przeciwnej stronie natomiast znajdowało się około piętnastu drzwi. _O matko… To muszą być chyba jakieś ogromne apartamenty!_ Pomyślał.

Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. Nie mógł pozwolić, by zbyt mocno zdziwił się tym, co zobaczy tam w środku. Zdziwiło go, że został sam przydzielony do tego pokoju, gdy pozostałych zawsze wysyłali dwójkami czy trójkami, lecz nie wnikał w to. Dobrze, jeszcze jeden wdech… Nacisnął klamkę.

****

Touche* - Generalnie, słowo touché (pochodzące z języka francuskiego) jest sposobem docenienia dobrego argumentu rozmówcy.  
Słowo bywa wykorzystywane w języku codziennym, także oficjalnym. Dla przykładu, jeśli jedna osoba zaprezentuje jakiś argument, a druga odpowie bystrą lub ciętą ripostą, pierwszy rozmówca może powiedzieć "touché", jako sposób docenienia odpowiedzi

Wyrażenie prawdopodobnie wywodzi się z tradycji krwawych pojedynków, gdy bycie dotkniętym ostrzem miecza równe było przegranej.


	3. Foch

Draco siedział przy biurku udając, że nic go nie obchodzi i ma wszystkich w dupie, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś naciska klamkę. Odruchowo spiął się cały, lecz od razu spróbował się uspokoić. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakikolwiek błąd w tej gierce. Jeżeli mu się nie uda, przepadnie wszystko, a on nie może do tego dopuścić.

Usłyszał lekkie skrzypnięcie drzwi. Nie odwracał się, tylko pisał zawzięcie pracę domową. Udawał, że go to wszystko nie obchodzi, bo musiał zachować jakieś pozory.

- Malfoy! – Usłyszał, jak po jakimś czasie zirytowany okularnik postanowił się w końcu odezwać. Znudził się w końcu czekaniem i chciał odrobiny uwagi. Blondyn postanowił mu ją zapewnić.

Odsunął się lekko od biurka, wstał, obrócił się i oparł się o nie.

- Potter. – Powiedział spokojnie. – Więc Severus jednak nie żartował.

- Snape? Żartował? – Zadrwił zielonooki. – Chyba na głowę upadłeś, Malfoy.

- Wątpię. Wiesz, niektórzy nie znają go tylko jako nauczyciela.

Usłyszał, jak chłopak prycha pod nosem. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co oznacza to w jego wykonaniu, lecz zaraz miał się przekonać.

- A co, rodzinkę sobie nową znalazłeś? A może masz go za kochanka? No proszę, nie ładnie tak Malfoy, takie kontakty między nauczycielem a ucz… - Przerwał, gdyż nagle Draco podszedł tak szybko do niego i przerzucił go przez ramię na ziemię tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to się stało. Poczuł tylko ból pleców spowodowany upadkiem.

- Malfoy, zgłupiałeś?! – Krzyknął na cały głos. Podniósł się szybko i wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz na niego rzucić, lecz z jakiegoś powodu zrezygnował. Dyszał jeszcze przez chwilę, a następnie usiadł na krześle przy biurku.

- Ej! – Zawołał Draco i chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak nie został dopuszczony do głosu.

- Malfoy, nie szalej. Skoro mamy razem mieszkać to chciałbym, byśmy chociaż tydzień przeżyli w całości. Później mogę posłać cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Ty sarkastyczny, niewychowany okularniku!

- Wydaje mi się, że chyba wyraziłem się jasno, więc łaskawie powiedz mi, gdzie mógłbym skorzystać z toalety.

To oświadczenie trochę przystopowało blondyna. Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze postanowienia. Poza tym chciał zobaczyć minę chłopaka, gdy zobaczy jego łazienkę przy pokoju. Jako prefekt miał także dostęp do łazienki prefektów, lecz jego była… jeszcze lepsza. Oprócz wanny wielkiej prawie jak basen, posiadał także Jakuzji, niewielką saunę i na dodatek wszystko było utrzymane w kolorach błękitu – koloru jego oczu. Cóż może być lepszego, niż to, że gdziekolwiek spojrzy wszystko przypomina jego samego? Miał nadzieję, że Harry… wróć! Potter to doceni.

Przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał, by brunet to zauważył, lecz zaraz odrzucił tę myśl. Z takiego stanu wyrwał go głos chłopaka.

- Malfoy, zasnąłeś na stojąco czy po prostu postanowiłeś pokazać, że taki ważniak jak ty nie musi udzielać mi podpowiedzi?

- Wchodzisz tam do sypialni – wskazał ręką na drzwi – i pierwsze na lewo.

- Dobra… - Potter podniósł się i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Malfoy popatrzył na jego bagaże pozostawione w wejściu. Wypowiedział zaklęcie i lewitował je do sypialni obok łóżka bruneta. Nie chcąc pokazać, że się nim przejmuje wrócił do odrabiania lekcji. Specjalnie robił je bardzo wolno, by w razie czego mieć odpowiednia wymówkę.

Po dłuższej chwili poczuł oddech na swojej szyi. Zdenerwowany odsunął się szybko i spojrzał na winowajcę.

- Co ty robisz, Potter! – Krzyknął nieco zdziwiony. Poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wzdrygnął się na to uczucie; nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czół.

- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, co tak zawzięcie piszesz. – Powiedział niewinnie i wzruszył ramionami. Najdziwniejsze było to, że po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że on naprawdę nie wiedział, o co chodziło. Malfoy wyzwał się w duchu od głupków. Nie powinien pozwolić, by chłopak stojący przed nim zrozumiał, co zrobił.

- Ta… Idę się przejść. Spróbuj niczego nie dotykać. – Powiedział, zanim wyszedł. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia z Hogwartu.

Draco swoją orientację seksualną wyjawiał tylko niektórym. Co prawda i tak większość o niej wiedziała, gdyż jego ciuchy, wyrafinowane gesty i zachowanie i tak wszystko zdradzały. Jakie głupki, jak Potter czy wiewiór były za głupie, by to zauważyć, więc niech tak lepiej zostanie. Nie chciał komentarzy na ten temat publicznie.

To właśnie dlatego tak się zdenerwował, gdy okularnik wspomniał o jego ojcu chrzestnym. Gdy był mniejszy, to niestety… Był w nim zauroczony. Nie wyjawił tego nikomu. To właśnie dlatego nauczył się okulmencji i leglimencji zupełnie sam – nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś zobaczył jego myśli. A że był zdolny, to po pewnym czasie udało mu się to.

Po pewnym czasie mu to trochę minęło, a może raczej… Nauczył się z tym żyć. Już nie wzdychał do niego za każdym razem, gdy pochylał się nad jego ławką, nie patrzył zazdrosnym okiem na niego i jego ojca… Zaczął spotykać się z innymi osobami. Teraz w końcu był prawie dorosły; zdarzyło mu się nawet kilka razy pójść do jakiegoś klubu. Bardzo to lubił, wręcz kochał.

Gdy Potter stanął tak blisko niego przeszedł go taki dreszcz, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czół. Nie wiedział, jak to dokładnie określić – taki impuls elektryczny rozchodzący się po całym jego ciele. Chciał poczuć go jeszcze raz – był całkiem przyjemny. Sprawił, że jego ciało się rozgrzało, zapragnęło dotyku.

Nie spodobało mu się, że to właśnie ON go wywołał. Wybraniec, Złoty Chłopiec Hogwartu. Do czego może to doprowadzić? Nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział jedno – to może pokrzyżować mu plany.

**********

Gdy wrócił było już dobrze po jedenastej w nocy. Musiał poprzebywać trochę sam. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, gdy wszedł do pokoju i zastał Pottera siedzącego na kanapie w samym ręczniku (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, nie wiedział, co ma pod spodem) i czytającego książkę.

- Potter, zgłupiałeś?

- Czego chcesz, Malfoy?

- Przepraszam. – Zrobił krótką przerwę. – Ale, jakbyś nie zauważył, to siedzisz PÓŁ NAGI na MOJEJ kanapie, czytając książkę. I jeszcze się pytasz, czego chcę?

- No sorry, jak ci to przeszkadza. – Powiedział gestykulują rękami w uspokajającym geście.

- Powinieneś już spać. Jest cisza nocna. Nie jesteś u siebie, Potter!

- Teraz ty mnie nie wkurzaj! – Krzyknął, czego Malfoy w ogóle się nie spodziewał. – Nie dość, że muszę się tutaj z tobą gnieździć, to jeszcze będziesz mi kazanka święcił. Sam nie chodzisz o tej godzinie spać, więc nie oczekuj ode mnie, że też będę to robił. I co, będziesz sobie przychodził później i mnie budził, bo jaśnie pan kazał mi iść spać? Zapomnij. – Podszedł do wieszaka, na którym wisiał czarny szlafrok i sięgnął w nim do swojego kufra wyciągając jakiś materiał.

- Potter, to mój szlafrok.

- I co z tego? – Chłopak zaśmiał się sztucznie, jakby zwariował. – I tak się mną brzydzisz. Najwyżej go spalisz. – Powiedziawszy to zarzucił na siebie płótno. Draco ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że chłopak… Stał się niewidzialny! Tak, to tłumaczyło wiele wydarzeń z przeszłości. Zobaczył, jak drzwi uchylają się, a potem ktoś nimi trzasnął. Nie czekając wstał i ruszył za brunetem. Co on sobie myśli!?

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale nic nie zobaczył. No pewnie, przecież chłopak stał się niewidzialny! Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, by zobaczyć, czy coś usłyszy. Nic… No trudno. Chyba będzie musiał w takim razie zrobić obchód Hogwartu…

Ruszył najpierw w stronę niższych części lochów. Podejrzewał, że mógł udać się do któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ta myśl, że wolał iść do któregoś ze znajomych niż być u niego strasznie go denerwowała. Nie widział w tym w ogóle swojej winy. Ten Potter jest po prostu popierdolony!

Gdy przechodził obok klasy do eliksirów usłyszał jakieś odgłosy w środku. Nie zważając na konsekwencje nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

To, co zobaczył, obrzydziło go jak zawsze w tym wykonaniu. Zobaczył Lucjusza przyciskającego Severusa do stołu i całującego go. Obydwoje mężczyźni jak na zawołanie celowali już w niego różdżkami.

- A, to ty. – Odpowiedział Lucjusz i odetchnął.

- Doprawdy. – Zadrwił Draco. – Chociaż drzwi moglibyście zamknąć.

- Zrobilibyśmy to, gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że to się tak skończy. – Odpowiedział Severus. – Mój eliksir! – Zawołał nagle i odskoczył od swojego mężczyzny, zaczynając go mieszać. – Mówiłem ci, że to nienajlepszy pomysł!

- Oj, nie złość się już Seviku. – Odpowiedział łagodnie Lucjusz i uśmiechnął się. Po chwili jednak jego twarz przywdziała normalny wyraz i spojrzał na syna. – O co chodzi, Draco?

- Nic, po prostu szukam swojej zguby. – Odpowiedział.

- Czyżby kłopoty z Potterem? Proszę proszę. – Zadrwił Snape. – Masz to na własne życzenie mój chłopcze.

- Potterem? – Spytał zdziwiony Lucjusz i spojrzał na Draco wzrokiem żądającym wyjaśnień.

- Ten twój kochanek przydzielił mi go na współlokatora. – Odpowiedział. – Teraz Potter się obraził na mnie za coś, co powiedziałem, a zupełnie nie mam pojęcia co i włóczy się gdzieś po Hogwarcie.

- Naprawdę go z nim umieściłeś? – Zapytał starszy Malfoy kochanka.

- Tak, ale…

- Och, to świetnie. – Odpowiedział. – Może nareszcie chłopak zrozumie to, co od tak dawna staram się mu przekazać.

- Myślisz?

- Tak. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Powinno go coś tego nauczyć.

- Halo, ja też tutaj jestem! – Powiedział najmłodszy z nich. – A co takiego mam zrozumieć?

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – Odpowiedział Lucjusz. – No dalej, idź już. Muszę tutaj kogoś za zaistniałą sytuację wynagrodzić. No… Chyba, że chcesz, byśmy my go poszukali. Wtedy dostanie odpowiednią karę.

Draco zrozumiał aluzję ojca. Nie chciał za bardzo do tego dopuścić.

- No to dobranoc. – Powiedział po prostu i wyszedł na korytarz. Odetchnął w duchu. Poszedł na dalsze poszukiwanie tego cholernego Wybrańca.

**********

Znalazł go dopiero w wieży astronomicznej. Siedział na parapecie przy otwartym oknie w samym szlafroku. O ile w ciągu dnia było dość ciepło, to noce potrafiły być naprawdę mroźne.

- Potter. – Syknął udając złość. – Nie mam zamiaru cię potem niańczyć, gdy zachorujesz.

- Nie będziesz musiał. – Odpowiedział chłopak po prostu, nawet nie odwracając w jego kierunku głowy. Malfoy z braku wyboru usiadł na ławce niedaleko okna. Westchnął po cichu.

- Wracamy? – Zapytał prawie szeptem. Chciał mieć już to wszystko za sobą i wrócić do pokoju, by się wyspać. Niespodziewanie jednak dla niego Potter nie odpowiedział, tylko wypowiedział na głos tak jakby swoje myśli.

- Dlaczego tak jest, że to ja muszę się tym wszystkim zająć? Nikogo o to nie prosiłem. Nie chcę tego. Chciałbym po prostu być normalny.

- Potter, co ty do cholery gadasz?

Chłopak dopiero teraz odwrócił się odrobinę w jego stronę. Przysunął do siebie prawą nogę, położył na niej dłonie a na nich oparł głowę. Patrzyli sobie teraz w oczy.

- Nawet ty – zaczął. – Nienawidzisz mnie tyko dlatego, że jestem Cholernym Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, pieprzonym Wybrańcem. A ja wcale nie chcę nim być.

- To wcale nie dlatego.

- Więc niby czemu? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

- Pamiętasz pierwszą klasę, nasze pierwsze spotkanie? – potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową - To właśnie przez to. Wyciągnąłem do ciebie dłoń, a ty ją odrzuciłeś.

- Co? – Spytał zdziwiony Potter. – I to wszystko tylko przez to?

- No nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś, dlaczego wciąż się ze sobą kłócimy i żremy o wszystko. – Odpowiedział urażony Malfoy.

- No cóż, myślałem…

- Och weź lepiej nie mów. – Powiedział Draco i zrobił zatrzymujący ruch ręką.

- Malfoy… - Powiedział Harry i znowu się zamyślił. – Słyszałeś wtedy, prawda?

- Co? – Zapytał zdziwiony Draco. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał o co chodzi i zaczął przeklinać w myślach. Jak on się dowiedział?

- Skąd wiesz? – Zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Czułem twoją magię za tymi drzwiami. – Odpowiedział.

- Jak to możliwe?

- Po prostu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze wyczuwam magię innych.

- To czemu nie przestaliście rozmawiać? – Zapytał zaskoczony. – Przecież ja mogłem wszystko wygadać! Syriusz Black jest poszukiwanym mordercą!

- Nie jest mordercą! – Odpowiedział krzykiem. Uspokoił się jednak. Postanowił się nie wznosić. – Ten gryzoń, którego podobno zabił wciąż żyje. Dlatego właśnie musze go znaleźć.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie.

- Jejku… - Harry westchnął długo i przeciągle. – No bo stwierdziłem, że mogę później potrzebować pomocy.

- Pomocy? Ode mnie? – Zapytał z cwanym uśmiechem na ustach. – Chyba naprawdę zwariowałeś, Potter.

- Możliwe. – Odpowiedział po prostu.

- No więc? – Zapytał Draco?

- Co no więc?

- Powiesz mi dokładnie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

- Eh… - Harry westchnął przeciągle. – Dobrze. No więc w wakacje poszedłem odwiedzić mojego chrzestnego, którego jak wiesz, po raz drugi złapali i skazali na dożywocie.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to twój chrzestny. – Powiedział blondyn przerywając mu.

- Jak widać jest. I nie przerywaj mi! No więc poszedłem go odwiedzić, a on powiedział, bym udał się do jego domu i znalazł pewien pergamin. Tak jak rzekł, tak zrobiłem, tylko że… To nie jest całość. By udowodnić jego niewinność potrzebny jest jeszcze jeden, o którym powiedział, że nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Został skradziony. No, a jak już uda mi się go odnaleźć… Będę musiał je jakoś odszyfrować.

- Ależ ty jesteś głupi Potter.- Powiedział po prostu Draco. – A chociaż wiesz, kto to mógł być? Jakieś wskazówki?

- Nie… - Powiedział.

- Skoro już się wygadałeś… Możemy wracać do pokoju?

Zobaczył, jak w Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył zaczyna się gotować ze złości. Przeląkł się trochę tej reakcji. Co on znowu zrobił?

- Ty gnoju! – Krzyknął. – Wiesz co, chyba jednak miałeś rację. Popełniłem błąd, że ci to wszystko powiedziałem. – Powiedziawszy to ruszył w stronę otwartych drzwi. Ktoś mu je jednak zamknął przed nosem. Został brutalnie odwrócony i przyszpilony do ściany.

Chłopcy byli mniej więcej równej budowy ciała, lecz Draco był odrobinę silniejszy. Położył prawą rękę na ścianie obok głowy wybrańca.

- Nie rób tego znowu. – Syknął. Harry spróbował usiec, lecz mu się to nie udało. – Nie mam zamiaru cię znowu szukać.

- Puść mnie!

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Zaczynasz mnie… Eh, sam już nie wiem co.

Już miał się odsunąć, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł ktoś jeszcze…


End file.
